Winter Soldier's Daughter
by Logan'slover
Summary: A woman appears in the Marvel Universe, doing an internship with SHIELD. What would you do if you found out that the Winter Soldier was your father? What would you do if you found out his mate was Agent Coulson?
1. Chapter 1: Interning at SHIELD

**I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS, CAPTAIN AMERICA, or SHIELD AGENTS. I only own Audrey.**

**##########################################################################**

Unable to sleep, I walk through the hallways of SHIELD headquarters. My left fingers trail along the wall, making me feel safer. All the hallways look the same, making me get lost easily. Though I also have a map of the place.

_I arrived here earlier today, about six pm. Director Fury took me to my room and explained about SHIELD, saying that I have to keep it quiet. He also gave me the map, knowing that I have trouble remembering anything._

_For my Senior Project, I did receptionist. My principle, Mister Jones, decided that I would go to SHIELD. He said that my school work will be emailed to me and that it would be ok because I always have my work done on time._

_Less than three hours later, I was sitting on a Quinjet, heading to Manhattan. The Black Widow and Hawkeye were flying the craft. Agent Coulson was sitting with me in the passenger area. He didn't talk at all, though I could tell he was curious._

_At the Headquarters, I followed Coulson to Fury's office. Shown inside, I sat down as Fury stared at me with his eye. It was unnerving, which was ok because I have read about Fury's reputation. I tried not to move around too much._

_Luckily for me, I was able to talk, though my voice wasn't much louder than a whisper. My throat muscles were damaged when I was buried alive. Usually when I get scared or really hurt, than my voice goes away for a while._

Because I am from a different dimension. In my dimension, SHIELD and Avengers are Marvel superheroes, in books, movies, and comics. I arrived in this dimension after I was killed in my dimension by Them, which put me in a coma for three months.

_Then Fury took me to my room. He showed me where everything was and where it was on the map. I thanked him, remembering my manners. He left, saying someone would come and get me in the morning to take me to the cafeteria for breakfast._

I haven't been able to sleep for about a week. All because I suddenly realized that They are still alive in this dimension. In my dimension, my friend, Marcus killed my classmates after They killed me. He went on a killing rampage.

_I had a small nightmare tonight, that woke me up. Though this time I didn't wake up from my screaming. So, I grabbed the map and started walking around. Hopefully I will tire myself out enough to sleep or it will be a long day tomorrow._

An alarm starts ringing, making my hands clasp over my ears. I don't like loud sounds, since they remind me of Them. People start barging out of their rooms, with guns in their hands. I press against the wall, not wanting to be a hindrance.

One man grabs me, dragging me farther along the wall. I stumble from his fastness but quickly regain my balance. After a couple turns, leaving me confused, he opens one door, firmly but gently shoving me inside the room.

"Stay here. Fury, Coulson, or I will come get you when the threat is taken care of." The man says, before shutting and locking the door.

My sky-blue eyes slowly look around my surroundings. I'm in a room with lots of metal filing cabinets. This must be a safe place since nobody really wants to look at files. I begin relaxing, realizing this place is the safest.

Suddenly one of the cabinets slam shut, startling me. Knowing I'm not alone, I edge along the wall, away from the noise, to the phone on the wall. On the map are the phone numbers to each room, along with names of the rooms.

Quickly finding Fury's office number, I dial the number. Looking down at the machine, I listen to the rings, hoping he will answer quickly. This place is starting to scary me, since there is probably a distraction somewhere else in the building.

My heartbeats are sped up in fear. The heart is threatening to pop out of my chest, through the ribcage. Its pounding so loudly that I think everyone can hear it. My mouth dries, no volume for screaming or begging for no pain.

Instantly I know my life is going to drastically change. The crossroads coming up is going to decide which side of the road that the change will fall too; either good or bad. Though I know that if its bad, there will be lots of pain.

As Fury picks up, an arm wraps around my waist, yanking me backwards. Before I can make more than a yelp, a hand covers my mouth, fingers slipping around the jaw, holding it closed. Quickly I struggle, not wanting to be hurt.

The arm is implacable, unyielding as reinforced steel. There is no way I can get free, even if my life depended on it. Though that doesn't stop me from struggling. Since he is so strong, he can do anything to me; torture, kill me, or far worse, take my virginity.

I tense as his hand bruises my jaw, the other arm squeezing me painfully. But then something strange happens, he sniffs my neck. Almost instantly, his grips loosen. And even though its still firm, his grips are more gentle.

My left foot stomps down on the man's same foot. As he jerks from the pain, my left elbow swings back, into his side. Once he lets me go, the same elbow jerks back, into the man's nose. There is a loud crack as he stumbles backwards.

Quickly I rush for the door, wanting to get away. My right hand grabs the knob, opening the door. Once its open, a hand quickly grabs my left bicep, yanking me out of the room. I slam against the other wall, turning to the door, confused.

Fury is walking into the room, gun drawn and ready. Standing next to me, ready to shoot anyone who comes out of the room and isn't Fury, is Natasha. On the other side, also ready to shoot, is Coulson. They are also looking down the hallways.

I tense as Fury steps out of the room, dragging a man in a suit with him. The man doesn't have blood running from his nose or look like I hit him with my elbow. The man is just holding onto some files, grinning happily, before spotting me.

"Its her. Master will be so happy if I bring her to him." The man says, clearly delirious, staring at me with a strange look on his face.

Fury hands the man to Coulson, who forces the man away. My eyes look up as Fury steps closer to me. He looks at Natasha, who quickly walks away from us. I take a step backwards, bumping into the wall as Fury stares at me.

"What did he mean?" Fury demands, stepping closer, scaring me. "What makes you so special? There is nothing in your file."

"Nothing." I mumble, cringing against the wall, not wanting to be hurt. "Please don't hurt me." I beg, in a child-like tone.

"Tell me what you know!" He demands. "Why was the man happy to see you? Who was the man who grabbed you?"

Fear grips me. If they find out I'm from an alternate dimension, they will want to know the future. Or else they will experiment on me to find out who I got here and how to get to my dimension. I might be able to handle torture and death but nothing else.

His left hand gently grabs my right wrist. I try to jerk my arm free but his grip is implacable. Firmly but gently, he forces me down the hallway. My heels try to dig into the floor, to hamper our movement, but he doesn't stop or slow down.

Soon we are in his office. His hand lets me go as he closes the door. He forces me to sit down in a chair, before he sits down next to me. I bring my legs up to my chest, setting my feet on the cushion, wrapping my arms around them.

"Sorry, but I don't know. I'm not pretty, smart, or rich." I tell him, actually saying the truth, scared of what he's going to do.

Slowly I tell him what I did when the man grabbed me. He listens patiently, before standing up, body shuddering. He goes to his computer, typing something in. I stay still, not going to move in fear of getting into trouble.

Picking up the phone, he barks into it, asking for Coulson and Natasha. Finished, he hangs up the phone before beginning to pace. It sends my heartbeats into overdrive, knowing something is the matter. Fury keeps pacing, not stopping.

It doesn't take very long before someone knocks on the door. Fury storms from the room, shutting the door behind him, loudly. I jump from the sound, not liking it. Soon, I can hear angry yelling on the other side of the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Winter Soldier

**I don't own Avengers, just my character Audrey.**

###########################################################################

After ten very long minutes, Fury steps back into the room, more controlled. I tense, noticing his strange look. My eyes look back at the door, noticing that he left it open. He goes behind his desk, sitting down and acting all professional.

Coulson, Natasha, and Clint step into the room. The last person, Coulson, shuts the door. They sit in chairs around me, sending fear through me. They look at each other, before looking at Fury, and then looking at me, worriedly.

"He hurt you and then sniffed you, before relaxing his grip." Fury says, looking at me as I nod in agreement. "Do you know why he did that?"

I shake my head no, just as puzzled about what the man did. Fury looks at Natasha, like she has the answers. She only nods, before gesturing with her head to me. I look at her puzzled before looking back at Fury, kind of wanting answers.

"For the time being, you will have to stay at headquarters. Agents Barton, Romanov, and Coulson will stay with you at all times." Fury decides.

"No." I reply, shaking my head in the negative. "They probably have more important things to do then watch me. Besides, why would he come for me again?"

"He is the Winter Soldier." Natasha says, quickly drawing my gaze. "He is known for being ruthless and uncaring of who he kills."

Slowly my mind goes thru all the information that I remember of the Winter Soldier. _He is Bucky, Steve Rogers friend. Bucky kind of remembers Steve after the Winter Soldier kind of kills Fury. But those are the movies, I'm not sure about the comics._

"Why would he come for me? I have nothing to do with him. None of my family is threatening or anything." I ask, looking up at Fury.

"We don't know. That is why I would like to take some of your blood and see if anything pops up." Fury announces, before looking at Coulson.

Coulson nods, standing up. His left hand quickly grabs my right elbow, forcing me into a standing position. My eyes look at him, wondering if he is going to hurt me. That is what happens when people usually touch me.

Quickly we walk from the room. Natasha and Clint follow, seeming to communicate without talking. My eyes look ahead, trying to figure out where we are going. Coulson seems to know where to go, not slowing down or anything.

Soon, we enter the medical rooms. I tense, not liking needles or doctors. The last time I was in a hospital, before coming to this dimension, one of the Doctor's, who was a relative of one of my classmates, tried to strangle me so I couldn't tell who buried me alive.

The agents must realize I don't like this place because they stay around me the entire time. A doctor draws a couple vials of my blood. He seems to be a little nervous of the agents, not looking at my face at any time.

After less than ten minutes, we walk away from the room. This time Coulson doesn't have a hold of me. I walk behind him as Natasha and Clint walk behind me. We walk for a few minutes, going deeper and deeper into headquarters.

My eyes look around as we step into a suite of rooms. There are three bedrooms with a living room that connects to all bedrooms. There are two bathrooms, between the bedrooms. In the middle bedroom are my bags, on the bed.

"What is going on? Why is my stuff here? Why did I have to change rooms?" I question, looking at Coulson who turns to me.

"Your other room wasn't safe. This way, we won't be far from you. Its easier to protect you." Coulson replies, making sense.

"Ok." I answer, heading to my room to make sure they didn't leave any of my stuff behind because I can't sleep without my pictures and stuffed animals.

At the bed in my new room, I sit down on the mattress. My eyes look at the suitcase, which is open. On top is my three pictures of my family. Below them, above my clothes, are my two stuffed animals which my parents and grandparents gave me.

One picture is of my parents, along with their parents, when they were married. Another picture is of my entire family, all five of us. The last picture has just us three siblings in it. My brother is the youngest and my sister is the oldest.

My two stuffed animals are small. One is a brown teddy bear, with its three legs in the front. It also plays a melody when wound up. The other animal is smaller and a baby monkey, including a pacifier connected to the mouth and a diaper connected to the tail area.

_The melody teddy bear is from my grandparents, who gave one to each grandchild. The baby monkey is from my parents. When I was a toddler, I would drag the monkey with me, by actually sucking on the pacifier and crawling about._

_In my dimension, I had pictures that showed me as a toddler. There was lots of pictures of me, my siblings, and both sets of grandparents. Sadly, I don't know any of my grandparents, who died before I was born, in this dimension._

Forcing my mind away from my memories, I position the pictures on the nightstand, facing the bed. Then I set the two stuffed animals on the pillow, smiling down at them. I make sure that everything is set up how I want it.

"Is everything still there?" Natasha's voice says from the doorway, startling me. "Did they bring everything from your room?"

"It seems so." I reply, standing up and turning to her. "What do you do for fun? May I go out and get food or books?"

"You may, but we have to go with you." Natasha replies, taking one step closer to me. "Do you want me to find the best time to go out?"

"Do you know why the Winter Soldier was so…" I pause, unsure how to ask why the man didn't harm me or anything.

"I do not know." She replies, though I don't know if she's telling the truth or not. "Director Fury will tell us in due time."

"Thank you." I whisper, remembering my manners, looking down at the floor. "Is there anything else or may I try to sleep?"

"Nothing else. We will get you up and take you to the cafeteria when its morning." Natasha says, before leaving and shutting the door.

I sit down on the bed, fingering the bruises on my neck. They hurt, but I can handle pain. They have done more damage than this. I lay down on the bed, curling up as I think of what has happened, scared of what might happen.

Scary images of what the Winter Soldier could want me for flashes through my mind. They get more scary each time, sending my heartbeats into overdrive. Curling up, into a ball form, I try to fall asleep, focusing on the agents protecting me.

Fury,Hill,Coulson, Darcy,Clint, Tony,Pepper, Bruce,Betty Natasha,Steve, Bucky, Thor,Jane


	3. Chapter 3: Where Am I Now?

**Still don't own Avengers. Only Audrey.**

##########################################################################

Singing birds gently wake me up. I groan, not wanting to wake up yet, having actually slept for a couple of hours without nightmares. When I do get the change to sleep without nightmares, I like sleeping until my body wants to wake up.

'_Wait a minute!_' My mind screams out in shock. '_The bedroom didn't have any windows. Where am I? What happened? Does He have me?_'

Quickly my eyes fly open as I sit up. This room is bigger than the SHIELD one. There is a dresser and a vanity table. At the foot of the bed but the far wall is an open doorway, leading to the bathroom. Another door, to the left of the bathroom one, goes to a closet.

Looking all around, my legs move to the side of the bed. Slowly I stand up, puzzled as to where I am and why. No part of my body hurts so I wasn't hurt when whoever brought me here. That makes me happy though still scared.

Hesitantly, I walk to the left of the bed, where the singing birds are from. A black curtain is barely moving, drawing my attention. My steps are hesitant as I step to the curtain, unsure of what I will find when I look outside.

Slowly my right hand pulls the curtain to the side. The balcony doors are open with sunlight shinning on me. A little bit faster, I step out onto the balcony, dropping the curtain behind me. I gasp at the sight before me.

All around me are trees, full of greenness, nothing else. My eyes look to the left and then to the right. Not seeing anything else besides trees. I step up to the railing, leaning on it as I enjoy the sun landing on me, warming my entire body.

My eyes close, face angling up towards the sun. Because of the foster home and being weak, I don't hang out in the sun very much. Though I usually sit on my bed in the sunlight in my foster home, mostly doing homework.

"Its beautiful, isn't it." A deep but kind voice says from behind me, making me jump because I didn't realize he was there.

Quickly I turn around, wondering who it is. Oh my gosh! It's the Winter Soldier. My eyes widen, seeing his outfit, the mask over the lower part of his face, and his metal arm. I know that the Winter Soldier is good but it takes a while.

"Winter Soldier." I whisper, taking a step backwards, bumping into the railing. "Are you Bucky?" I hesitantly ask him.

His head cocks to the side as he thinks about his answer. That tells me that he isn't Bucky yet but he still has niceness inside of him. It must not be very long after he saves Captain America from the flying aircraft that was going to kill a million or more people. **(From Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier)**

He steps closer to me, invading my personal space. Wanting to get away from him, scared of what he'll do, I take one step toward him. When he seems to want that, I dodge around him, running back into the bedroom, ducking under the curtain.

Before I get very far, his metal arm is wrapped around my waist, gently. He drags me back, before forcing me to sit on the bed again. I tense, before realizing that a tray of food is on the bed beside me. My eyes look down at it, puzzled.

"Why are you giving me food?" I question, looking up into the Winter Soldier's eyes, wondering if the food is drugged or something.

"Eat." Is all he says, demanding, before he steps away from me, walking out the bedroom door, shutting and locking it.

Not ready to eat yet, I head to the bathroom. Since the hospital, I basically only eat two meals. A light one in the morning and then a regular-sized one in the evening. Sometimes I will eat an apple for lunch and then an orange for desert.

Quickly I take a shower, using the supplies in the shower stall. There is melon-smelling shampoo and conditioner. Also there is flower-smelling gel body wash. Hanging on racks outside of the stall are towels, one for the body and one for the hair.

Done with the shower and shaving, I brush my teeth, using a toothbrush and toothpaste. Then I brush my, middle of the back, reddish-brown hair. Luckily I don't have bangs because they are a pain to keep up with.

Wrapping a towel around me, I walk back into the bedroom. The Winter Soldier is standing there in the middle of the room. I freeze as he turns to me. His eyes turn back to the tray, before he looks at me again, one eye-brow raised.

On reflex, I step backwards. Fear grips me, not wanting him to hurt me. When people look at me, they usually cause pain. I don't want that, not liking pain. Though I can handle torture and death, just not losing my virginity.

"Clothes are in the dresser. Hopefully they fit." He says, looking me up and down, but not in a sexual way but more of a protective way.

I just look at him, puzzled. He gestures to the dresser, smiling gently at me. On reflex, my lips quirk up in a small smile. He steps toward me, scaring me. I take another step backwards, unsure if he's going to hurt me now.

"You didn't eat. Why not?" He asks, before moving backwards and sitting down on the bed. "Come and eat."

"I'm just not hungry. Sorry but I don't eat much anymore." I tell him, before walking over to the dresser, wanting to get dressed and hoping clothes are in there.

"What do you mean?" He demands, standing up, eyes glaring though its not at me but at someone else. "Who has hurt you?"

"Why would you care? I'm nothing to you. All I am is the Ugly Freak of Nature." I tell him, opening up drawers, trying to find something to wear.

Suddenly he storms from the room, slamming the door shut. I jump from the noise, not liking loudness. But my eyes stay on the dresser drawers. Every drawer only has nightgowns, except one that has lace panties in it.

Not liking dresses very much, I slip into a blue nightgown and matching panties. The nightgown is knee-length with a kind of low-cut top and straps over my shoulders. Its snugger than I usually like, not liking people able to see my fat bulges.

Walking over to the curtain, I step out onto the balcony. Carefully I sit down, leaning against one side of the railing, looking through the wide bars. My legs draw up to my chest, arms wrapping around them, as I lay my right cheek on my knees.


	4. Chapter 4: Running or Rescue

Hours later, the sun is about to sink below the horizon. I have stayed out on the balcony the entire day. He hasn't come back into the room, which I'm glad for. He scares me, more than everyone else in my entire life, except for Them.

Since I have come out here, my thoughts have been of what he's going to do to me. Each image gets worse and worse, until I'm hyperventilating. It takes a lot of deep breathes and clearing my mind to calm me down, which I just succeeded.

Seeing something in the trees, my eyes stare at the thing, puzzled. Soon it becomes clear that its a person, with a bow and arrow pointed at this building. I straighten up, hoping its SHIELD and that they are going to rescue me.

I jump, standing up, as the Winter Soldier barges into my room. Quickly he comes out to where I am. I step back, away from him, scared that he's going to harm me now. He takes one giant step, stopping right in front of me, almost touching.

His right hand quickly grabs my left wrist, in an implacable grasp. He firmly but gently drags me into the room and then out of the room. I twist and yank my arm, struggling to get free. But his non-metal hand is way stronger than me.

'_If he takes me away, SHIELD might not be able to find me!_' My mind screams in horror. '_I can't let that happen._'

We quickly walk down the stairs, to the main floor. My right hand tries to grab anything to hamper our movements but he keeps walking, yanking my grip free. He keeps me close to his side, like he's protecting me though I don't know why.

My bedroom was on the third floor. Higher than I would have jumped from. _I know that I'm unable to fly, having jumped off a roof when I was about ten, after seeing the movie 'Superman'. Luckily I landed in a bush, resulting in no broken bones or gashes._

Outside, he forces me towards a black SUV. We only stop when Agent Coulson and Natasha step around the back of the SUV, heading to the driver's door. The Winter Soldier forces me behind him, his hand not letting go of my wrist.

"Sasha." Natasha says, like she's talking to an old friend, though both her guns are pointed at the Winter Soldier, ready for anything.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." The Winter Soldier demands, like he's the owner of Agent Coulson.

"Let her go and we will talk." Agent Coulson tries to bargain, taking a step closer, raising his hands to shoulder height.

"She is mine." The Winter Soldier roars out, pulling me forward until I'm against his back. "I won't let you harm her."

Taking a deep breath, I kick the Winter Soldier's right knee. It doesn't really do anything except making his hand loosen around my wrist. With one jerk, I wrench my arm free. Without stopping, I start running away from him, towards the forest.

Hopefully I'm heading to the right spot where I saw the person in the tree. I am known for being without their direction. I can get lost easily, going the wrong way on a street, unless I know the road. That is why I always carry a compass with me.

My breathing is starting to become shorter and shorter, warning me that I'm reaching the end of what my body is capable of doing without killing me. But I have to push on, terrified of what will happen if he catches me.

Shortly, a man drops out of a tree in front of me. I stop, tensing in fear, before realizing that its Clint. Quickly I run to him, knowing that I'm safe now. His bow is notched and ready, pointing at something behind me.

Easily I dodge around Clint, stopping. My chest is heaving from my run, unable to get much oxygen due to lung damage. I try to breathe deeply. My eyes look around Clint's form, seeing the Winter Soldier fighting Natasha.

They both seem to be evenly matched, knowing their opponents' moves. Its like a deadly dance, each move might be their last. Coulson is to the side, looking at both of them, not wanting either one to be hurt though I don't know why.

Pain sears my chest. I bite down on my lower lip to keep from screaming. My eyes tightly close, stopping the tears from flowing out of my eyes. It hurts so much, like a white-hot rod of pain through tissue and bone. It feels like I'm on fire.

_I know that this happens if I do too much physical activity or if my body panics for very long. All because my body is still healing from my burial and the coma. Usually I take some pills that help if I plan on doing any extortion or anything._

_I haven't done anything this bad since I freaked out in the hospital after I woke up from my coma. The doctors had to drug me for hours until I was able to calm down. Usually I just can't breathe for an hour or two, knowing how much my body can take._

Blackness surrounds me. There are no outlines or gray areas. Its promising that nothing bad is going to happen to me. Trusting it, I lay down, wrapping the blackness around me in a peaceful cocoon. It sends me into a blissful oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5: Blackness is Safe

**Sorry this is so short but its being in blackness and not wanting to come out. Blackness is safer, there aren't memories there. I sometimes enjoy the blackness, though I only stay in it a few minutes at a time. Its safer and easier that way.**

#####################################################################################

A slow, steady beeping lifts the blackness. I sigh, not wanting to get out of my safe cocoon. The blackness gets heavier, allowing me to slip back into the blissful oblivion. Feeling safe again, I shut off my mind, not thinking or seeing.

The beeping is back, more insistent this time. Still not wanting to get out of the blackness, I resist. This time its harder to get back into the oblivion but I eventually succeed. My mind shuts off again, allowing everything to fade away.

I resist coming out of the blackness a couple more times. It gets harder each time. Mostly my mind has trouble focusing on anything. So I allow my memories and thoughts to be hidden away, deep within the wakefulness but not the blackness.


	6. Chapter 6: Who's Past Is Revealed?

**Sorry that this chapter, when it goes from Audrey's point of view to a third person's point of view, was a little difficult to follow. So I've changed it.**

##########################################################################

Unable to stay in the blackness, feeling safe once again, I allow my consciousness to come back. The beeping is there, strong and steady. No part of my body hurts, though I can tell a needle is in my left elbow, probably for fluids.

Memories flash through my mind. I groan, not wanting to know if any more damage was done to my body from my over-exertion. Slowly my eyes inch open, hoping I'll be with SHIELD and not with the very scary and frightening Winter Soldier.

'_Yup, definitely in SHIELD. Most hospitals don't have one bed rooms. They usually have intercoms and buttons._' My mind supplies as I take stock of the room.

Pressing my elbows into the mattress, I slowly sit up. It takes a while because my limbs feel heavy, like I haven't used them in months. They feel about the same as when I was in the coma. It takes most of my strength to get into a sitting position.

'_Crap. That's not good. I don't want to be that weak again. Though that time, I wasn't just in the blackness._' My mind whines.

Leaning against the railing on the side of the bed, I struggle to breath evenly. Using my muscles is hard, going to be tough to keep from over-exerting myself. Though this time I won't be able to run or even walk for a while.

"You're awake." A familiar male voice says from the doorway, startling me into jerking up. "Sorry." He adds.

When I jerked up, almost instantly my vision twirled. I slump down, struggling to fight off the blackness. Though half of me wants to go back into the blackness, I know that its time for me to rejoin the conscious world and hopefully not get hurt.

My eyes inch open again. Agent Coulson is sitting on the bed, by my knees, staring at me worriedly. I try to smile at him but I don't know if my muscles are succeeding. He pushes a button so the head of the bed rises, into a sitting position.

"Hey, Coulson. Fancy meeting you here. What are you in for?" I whisper, trying to tease him but unsure if the point gets across.

"What happened to make your body that damaged? That only happens when people are tortured. None of your records said you were tortured." Coulson demands.

"Why?" I demand, not wanting anyone to look at me with pity or to think that its my fault, like all the others who know.

"Leave her alone. She will tell us in due time." The Winter Soldier says from the doorway, speeding my heartbeats into overdrive.

My chest starts hurting, struggling to get air. Dots flash before my eyes as my blood rushes in my ears, blocking out all sights and sounds. My hands clench the blanket over my lap, trying to ease the burning pain to no avail.

Slowly I can make out a soothing tone. I struggle to calm down, listening to the tone. A pressure is on my chest, stopping my ribs from expanding all the way. Its calming me down, slowing my heartbeats, not letting me over-hyperventilate.

It takes a very long time for my breathing to ease. A man in a white coat is leaning over me, one hand holding an oxygen mask to my face and the other hand on my chest, restricting the movements. He is talking in the soothing tone.

Once the beeping is slow and steady again, the doctor lets my chest go, taking the oxygen mask off my face. He sits down in a chair next to the bed, looking at the machines that has the heart machine. I relax, glad that I'm able to breath again.

"I'm not going to allow them to enter here until they can talk to you without you panicking." The doctor says, before looking at me.

"Don't let them come. They are scary. He's going to harm me." I mumble, talking about both of them, unsure what they will do to me.

"Who do you want to come see you? Besides them." He asks, looking at me strangely like I have two heads or something.

"Director Fury. He won't let them hurt me. Not again." I mumble, before slipping into a peaceful dreamland with no monsters.

###########################################################################

The doctor walks out of the room, noticing that Audrey is asleep. Bucky and Coulson are hanging by the door, worried and anxious to see Audrey. Seeing the doctor, they both straighten up, ready for the diagnosis and seeing Audrey again.

"I am not going to allow you to see her." The doctor holds up one hand. "She is terrified of you, thinking that you will hurt her. Right now, she will only be calm with Director Fury."

"She thinks that we are going to hurt her." Bucky asks, dropping onto a chair in shock, running his hands thru his hair. "But I'm her father. I would never harm her."

"I know that you won't, but she freaked out so badly that she almost went into another coma." The doctor explains, sounding sad.

The two agents just stare at the doctor in shock. They don't look as Fury walks up to them. He has heard, shocked what the doctor said. His eye looks sympathetic at Coulson and Bucky. They just look at him like the world is ending.

"I will explain what is going on." Fury says. "Hopefully she will listen to me. I will come get you when she's calm."

"Right now, she is sleeping. When she wakes up, you will be able to see her." The doctor breaks in, stopping Fury from opening the door.

"Did she say anything about her past? Do you know what might of caused her to slip into a coma." Bucky asks, worried about Audrey.

"I might." The doctor pauses, unsure about something. "A few years ago, I was in a small city, La Grande, Oregon. A young girl was brought in, looking exactly like Audrey but younger."

He pauses, remembering _another doctor strangling the girl so that she couldn't say who buried her alive. She was merciless tortured by her classmates but died in the hospital. She was pronounced brain dead after a few weeks of being in a coma. Then she was taken off life support._

_Since she was in kindergarten, she had her arms and legs broken, along with multiple rib bones. Each bone over and over again. After the burial, she had lung damage which would result in her most likely never be able to breath without an oxygen tube._

_At the time, he didn't know why he memorized the case, only that he hated what happened to her. Since that time, he has taken charity cases, helping children get over injuries. He hoped that he could stop that from happening to anyone else._

"Two years ago, a young girl was being beaten up and tortured by her classmates. When she was in eighth grade, they buried her alive." The doctor pauses, gathering his thoughts.

"Do you think that its her?" Bucky demands, sitting up straighter and getting a dangerous look on his face, ready to kill.

"I don't know how she could have survived. She was pronounced brain dead and then taken off life-support." The doctor admits, sadly.

"Coulson get Stark and ask him to find anything on the girl." Fury demands, knowing that Stark is better at the hacking than SHIELD.

"Her name was Amelia Smith." The doctor adds, before telling the entire story and then admitting. "I don't know what has happened to her family."

Bucky punches the wall, glaring dangerously. He is wanting to go and attack whoever hurt the girl. He feels protective of Audrey though he has never had sex with anyone since he became the Winter Soldier. No one knows how Audrey is his daughter.

"Stark, do you have the info?" Coulson asks, tapping his ear as he talks into the comm-link that is set up to all Avengers.

He listens to the ear-piece, getting angrier and angrier. Glaring, he stands up, walking back and forth. His hands clench and unclench, wanting to attack because of whatever Stark is saying. He suddenly lashes out, punching the wall.

The beeping from the room speeds up. Quickly the doctor rushes into the room, shutting the door. Fury and Bucky walk over to Coulson. They are both worried, silently asking for information. Coulson taps his ear before turning to them.

"Our Audrey looks exactly like Amelia but they don't have the same father. Amelia's father is John Smith. Audrey's father is Bucky." Coulson explains, puzzled.

"Fury, you can see her now. Don't take too long. She is still weak from the coma." The doctor says, opening the door.

"I will get some information from her and tell you what I find." Fury decides, before walking into the room, shutting the door.

Audrey is sitting up on the bed. She smiles at Fury, gesturing to the chair. He smiles at her, sitting down. Her body is relax as she leans back, probably tired from waking up and having that panic attack or whatever it was.

"Does the name Amelia Smith mean anything to you?" Fury asks, watching as she straightens up, eyes widening in fear.

Her heartbeats speed up though its not dangerous, only nervous. She stares at him, searching for something but Fury doesn't know what. After a very tense couple of minutes, she relaxes, heartbeats returning to normal speed.

"How much do you know?" She hesitantly asks in a whisper, which he knows now isn't from choice, but from throat damage.

"We know that you look exactly like Amelia Smith but your father is Bucky Barnes. Though he doesn't remember having sex with anyone while as the Winter Soldier." Fury explains.

"Wait! What?" She asks, staring at him, shocked. "How can he be my father? Its impossible." She adds, shaking her head in the negative.

She begins mumbling, not making sense to him. But he records her words, hoping that she will tell them what has happened to her in due time. He wants to know, knowing that no matter what he will protect her from everything.

Suddenly her eyes roll into the back of her head. She slumps against the mattress, falling deep into unconsciousness. The doctor gasps, pulling out his pen light. He glares at Fury until the Director leaves, shutting the door.

"She said it was impossible for you to be her father. I'm not exactly sure what else she said but I have the recordings." Fury says to Bucky, staring at the door, confused.


	7. Chapter 7: Dimension and Family Secrets

_Blackness is all around me. Though its not like when I'm in the coma. Its not pressing in on every side. Gathered around me is my family, whom I haven't seen since the first time I was in a coma. They were the ones who told me what happened._

_They are dressed in fancy, glowing clothes. My mother and sister are in dresses while my brother and father are in suits. Their colors, though different shades, are the same color, blue. My dad is still noticeable by his beard and mustache._

"_How can he be my father? I didn't think that you would cheat. Besides, he doesn't exist as the Winter Soldier." I yelp out._

"_It wasn't like that at all." My mother exclaims, coming up and wrapping me in a hug, before explaining. "My son was a miscarriage. I couldn't tell John that, though. So I went to a doctor and chose a semen specimen that closely resembled John."_

"_When we met God, he told me what happened. I still love you as my daughter." My dad says, stepping up to us and pulling us into a hug._

_I enjoy the hug, thinking of what has happened and what I'm going to do about it. Visions of what could happen flash through my mind. I know that whatever I decide to do, will change my future, though hopefully not to badly._

"_Would you care if I got to know Him?" I ask, looking up at my dad, who I trust to tell me which pathway I should choose._

_He thinks about my question, probably weighing the pros and cons. I look down, keeping my arms around both my mother and my father. Dad finally decides on something, hugging me close. He smiles at me as I look up._

"_He is your father. You deserve to know him." Dad says, before looking sad. "If you want, you can think of him as your father."_

"_Never." I gasp out. "You are my father. He will only be an Uncle, never my father." I whisper, hugging my father tightly._

"_He and Agent Coulson will never harm you. You will be safe with them." My mother announces, before letting me go._

"_Do you have to go?" I ask, looking at them. "When will I see you again? Will I still come to Heaven when I die?"_

"_Of course you will, Sweetie." My mother exclaims, smiling at me gently. "We have to go but you won't see us again for a long time."_

#####################################################################################

Fighting back tears, I wake up. The beeping is still slow and steady. My head moves to the side, away from the door as I stare at the wall. I swallow back a sob, not wanting anyone to see my weakness, not wanting anyone to make fun of me.

Giving into my weakness, I sob uncontrollably. My chest heaves with all the emotion, knowing that I will not see my family again until I'm old. Though I'm actually glad that I will be able to live to an old age, instead of dying before I'm in high school.

Someone knocks on the door, startling me. Quickly I wipe my eyes, getting rid of all the tears. Straightening up, I turn towards the door, hoping that there is no evidence of me crying. Taking a deep breath, my mouth opens.

"Come in." I whisper, glad that almost everyone has good senses so that they can hear me even though my voice is soft.

Fury steps into the room with the doctor. I smile at them, though it doesn't reach my eyes. Fury sits down in the chair by the bed. The doctor looks at my machines, checking out the information. He smiles happily before walking out of the room.

"You want to know everything." I whisper, looking at Fury. "Only on one condition. You can't hurt me, experiment on me, or anything."

He looks at me, thinking about what to do. I lean back, looking away. Only if he agrees to my conditions, will I tell anyone about being from an alternate dimension. This way, I won't be hurt and hopefully no one will look at me creepily.

"Ok. Nobody will harm you. Only I and maybe Barnes and Coulson will know." Fury decides after a couple minutes of thought.

"I'm from an alternate dimension. In my dimension, SHIELD and the Avengers are comic book superheroes." I explain, before telling him everything.

During my tale, he just stares at me, shocked. He doesn't say anything, thinking about my strange tale. Once I'm finished, I lean back, exhausted. My eyes look out the window, wanting to feel the sun on my skin again, noticing that the sun is setting.

"If I asked, would you be up for some testing." As I jerk my head to him, scared that he will experiment on me, he adds. "Just drawing blood."

"What if I say no?" I ask, unsure if he will torture or experiment on me or if I have the choice to not do what they want.

"It will be your decision. Whatever you don't want to do, we won't make you." He tells me, holding his hands up to shoulder-height.

"Ok." I whisper, agreeing to the new terms, before adding. "It will be hard for that to really happen, I don't like doctors or needles."

"Since you know that he's your father, do you want him and Agent Coulson to come see you?" Fury asks, changing tracks again.

"The Winter Soldier is ok. I don't know about Coulson, he's scary." I tell him, wondering why Coulson wants to see me.

"It turns out that Barnes and Coulson are mates. One of the things Barnes was injected with made him an alpha, able to sense things in other people." Fury explains.

"So Coulson was worried about me because I'm his mate's daughter." I ask, trying to wrap my mind around what Fury said. "Does that mean that I have a mate too?"


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting the Avengers

"No, because your father isn't the Winter Soldier but Bucky Barnes." Fury calms me down. "Most likely, Barnes will be able to smell your mate and either tell you or let it happen naturally."

I think about all that has happened. Then my mind replays every minute that I was with the Winter Soldier, realizing that he was only scary the day I got rescued. The rest of the time, I wasn't scared of him, even after he kidnapped me.

"Ok. You can have Barnes come in here. I would like to talk to him, though I want him to stay by the door." I whisper, sitting up.

Fury stands up, smiling at me nicely. He heads to the door, opening it. I tense as Bucky and Coulson enter. They both stay by the door while Fury steps up to the bed again. He sits down, by the head of the bed though not in the way of Barnes and Coulson.

"Just so you know, I already have a father." I say, watching as Barnes winces in defeat, looking down. "That said, I would like to get to know you. Like an uncle."

His head whips up, staring at me happily. I jump as he is suddenly by the bed, arms wrapped around my shoulders, holding me snuggly. My body tenses, though relaxes as I realize that he isn't harming me or doing anything bad.

"I'm so glad that you are letting me see you. I was afraid that you would hate me forever." He whispers, kissing the top of my head.

"You didn't tell me I was your daughter. You kidnapping me really freaked me out." I tell him, liking the way I feel in his arms.

"Sorry. At that time, it was kind of hard to get what I wanted into words." He tells me, keeping his arms around me, soothingly.

"I'm glad that you are able to speak to her without her panicking." The doctor announces, stepping into the room. "You can take her home at any time."

"Good." Barnes says, arms letting go of me. "I would like to get her back to the Tower quickly. We can all protect her there."

"Coulson, Romanov, Barton, and the others will be there. I can also have a couple agents stay there too." Fury says and decides.

Barnes' arms slide under me, lifting me up. The left arm is around my back with the right under my knees. Luckily the sheet stays over my lap, protecting everyone from seeing my underwear. I relax in his arms, laying my head on the left side of his chest.

He walks out of the room. Coulson and Fury follow him, happy about something. The doctor is telling Coulson stuff, probably how to keep me healthy. I snuggle closer to Barnes, feeling tired, eye-lids wanting to close but fighting the feeling.

My eyes open as he gently sets me down on a vehicle's seat. I straighten up as he softly moves me to the middle seat. He climbs in, sitting on my right side. Fury climbs into the other side of the vehicle, sitting on my left. Coulson drives us away.

#####################################################################################

"How long was I out? Is my internship finished? Do I have to go back there?" I ask after a few minutes of driving.

Fury turns to me with a strange look, probably sensing my reluctance to go back to the foster home. I haven't told anyone how bad it is. The parents don't like any of the children, usually not being home until late at night or early morning.

"You aren't going back there." Fury demands, body tensing in anger. "Why hasn't anyone found out about the household?"

"Because nobody will listen. Who would listen to orphans who bounce from house to house?" I blurt out, looking ahead.

"What?" Coulson, Fury, and Barnes bark out, all turning to me. "How could you think that? We help everyone in the world." Fury adds.

"Even Ugly Freak of Natures like me?" I hesitantly ask, turning to him puzzled as to why, since no one likes us, hates us even.

I jump before tensing as each man gets scary, angry looks on their faces. On reflex, I cringe against the back of the seat, scared that they will harm me now. My heartbeats speedup, blood rushing through my ears though my vision stays clear.

Fury suddenly presses an oxygen mask over my nose and mouth. I whimper, forcing myself to stay conscious. Blackness is on the edge of my horizon again, threatening to engulf me. Its harder to fight back but I eventually succeed.

We are parked outside Avenger Tower. Barnes steps out of the vehicle. Turning around, his arms slide under me. I tense a little as he lifts me up, cradling me close to his body. The others get out of the vehicle, coming around to me.

We walk into the building, though I'm being carried. Natasha and Clint step out of the building first. They look at us, before looking all around. Next are the rest of the Avengers and their girlfriends; Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Betty Ross, and Peggy Carter.

"Guys, this is Audrey Barnes. She will be staying with us until its safe." Coulson announces. "She has been in a coma for half a year so she is weak."

"Half a year." I yelp out, straightening up. "But that's longer than last time. Was their any other damage done during my sleep?" I worriedly ask.

"Its ok. You're safe. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again." Barnes gently soothes me, hugging me close and kissing the top of my head again.

Tears spike in my eyes, reminding me of how much time I have lost. The total times I'm been in comas, throughout the years, will now total and whole year. Luckily, I haven't lost too long each time except the first time and this last time.

Barnes carries me into the Tower with the others following. My eyes look all around as Stark steps in front, leading the way to an elevator. He puts his thumb on a scanner, before punching in a code. I don't bother looking, unable to remember.

"I will add you to the system so that you can come and go at any time you want to." Stark announces, smiling at me.

I return the smile, leaning my head on Barnes shoulder. He holds me close as the elevator rises to the top floor. Natasha and Clint look at me, maybe smiling though I can't tell because their lips haven't moved very much.


	9. Chapter 9: Them Revealed Part 1

Sorry this took longer to post than my others. My muse decided to take a small break and put me on a different story with the Avengers and Boondock Saints.

#####################################################################################

**One Week Later:**

I happily squeal out, laughing, as Thor tosses me into the air, gently catching me. He does it over and over again, not tossing me too high. Easily he catches me, holding me like I'm a day-old baby instead of a pudgy almost sixteen-year-old woman.

"What is going on?" Barnes loud voice exclaims, stopping Thor, who catches me and gently holds me, bridal-style.

Suddenly I'm in Barnes' arms. He glares at Thor, before looking me up and down. Quickly he turns away from Thor, taking me over to a coach in the main living room. Gently he sets me down on the couch, before rushing over to Thor.

"Don't hurt him!" I yelp out, stopping Barnes from attacking Thor, before explaining. "I wanted to fly. He didn't want to take me out over the city."

"You wanted to fly?" Barnes asks, turning to me, surprised. "Why? What is so great about flying? He could've hurt you."

"I would not have dropped her!" Thor exclaims, staring at Barnes in shock. "She is a friend!" He adds, like Barnes is nuts.

Tony walks into the room with Deven Thompson. He was the worst one of Them, who tortured me when I was younger. Also, They buried me alive in eighth grade. The police told Them that I was dead so that They wouldn't find me again.

I gasp, jerking away, heartbeats speeding up. Falling off the couch, I struggle to move backwards. My legs feel weak as I move. Images of Them beating me flash through my mind. Luckily they are so quick that I can't really see them.

Arms wrap around me, telling me that I'm not alone. My chest burns, unable to get air. Soothing words are spoken, calming me down. Tears slide down my cheeks as I struggle to calm down. It hurts but I take deep breathes.

After a very long time, Barnes' face comes into view. He is staring at me worriedly, mouth moving as he speaks. I give a happy cry, glad that I'm not with Them. Quickly my arms wrap around his neck, holding him close, burying my face in the crook of my arms.

"Don't let him kill me. I won't survive this time." Tears slide down my cheeks. "I don't want to die." I beg, hating how child-like I sound.

Whiteness surrounds me again. This time its different than when I'm in comas. There are outlines and gray areas. Though luckily, there are no monsters in the dark. I relax, heartbeats slow down to a normal, safe, steady beat.

#####################################################################################

A hand gently strokes my left cheek, waking me up. Instantly I know that its Barnes because he does it after I have a nightmare. My lips turn up in a smile as my eyes slowly open. He is sitting next to me on my bed, leaning against the headboard.

Slowly I sit up, wincing as my muscles are sore, not wanting to move. Barnes' right arm gently wraps around my shoulders, lifting me up. I smile at him, resting my head on his shoulder. He hugs me close, silently offering me strength.

'_Crap! Deven was here!_' My mind screams in horror, remembering before I beg, hating how fragile my voice is. "Don't let them find me. They will kill me this time. I won't survive."

"Shush, Sweetheart. I won't let him harm you. You are safe." He gently whispers, very sincerely, right arm hugging me close.

Strangely, right now I feel very safe with him. I haven't felt this safe since my family died. They are the only ones that I felt safe with. Usually it takes me months to trust anyone a little bit. But I trust Barnes as much as my family.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He hesitantly asks, gently running his fingers through my hair in a soothing manner.

The door opens. Coulson enters, hands clenching and unclenching. Behind him are the Avengers and Director Fury. I tense as they all gather around, probably to hear my story. Coulson sits on the bed on the other side of me, reassuring.

"I don't remember most of it, only what I have learned." I begin, pausing as I think. "When I started kindergarten, my classmates started making fun of me. I had one friend who was nice to me and didn't make me feel like an idiot."

"Marcus." Coulson asks, nodding his head as he remembers something that he must have heard from Deven or read.

"Yeah." I agree. "After that year, my classmates started smacking me. I didn't tell anyone, not wanting to be hated." Another pause. "Every year it got worse, bones started breaking and they didn't care, laughing about it."

"Why didn't you tell your parents or any adult?" Fury demands, standing up and angry, making me cringe away, closer to Barnes.

"I don't know." I whimper, burying my face in Barnes' shirt and starting to cry, not wanting anyone to harm me or say its my fault.

"Shush! Its ok. I'm here. You're safe. I won't let him harm you." Barnes whispers, picking me up and setting me on his lap, like a child.

My chest begins seizing in pain. Barnes starts rocking me back and forth, whispering soothing and reassuring words to me. I can't understand the words but the tone is calming me down. Slowly my chest eases, able to draw air.


	10. Chapter 10: They Return and Tortured

Singing birds gently wake me up. Memories of everything that has happened since I came to SHIELD flashes through my mind. My mind processes everything, taking the fear of being with superheroes away from my life.

Slowly my eyes open. I'm laying in my bed at Avenger Tower, facing the wall. No way do I want to tell anyone about the rest of what happened to me. They will say its my fault and Barnes will never want to be my uncle-figure again.

Unbidden, tears flow from my eyes. I curl into a ball, sobbing into my pillow. Now I have finally found a place where I belong and once they find out, they won't want anything to do with me. It hurts, sending shards of pain through my chest.

"JARVIS, can you keep everyone out of my room today?" I hesitantly ask, not wanting to be around anyone, scared.

An alarm goes off, scaring me. I jerk into a sitting position, eyes looking all around. The bed shudders, rocking about like a boat on the ocean water. My mouth opens to scream but nothing comes out, throat too raw from my sobbing.

The door barges open. Barnes, the Avengers, and Coulson run into the room. I move towards the edge of the bed, relaxing as it stops moving. The new people race towards me, weapons out and ready to attack anything at a moments' notice.

They bounce off an invisible shield that is around my bed. As I get to the shield, it doesn't let me pass. My fists beat on it, hoping that thru brute force, I can get free. Thor slams his hammer against the shield to no avail.

Suddenly I'm in a different room. My ex-classmates are gathered around me, eyes glaring at me hatefully. Two of them is holding a fire hose, aimed at me, ready. I can feel their disgust, anger, and danger from where I am.

I am on my knees. My wrists are tied together, chained to the ceiling, arms stretched above my head, almost popped out of their sockets. My ankles are spread apart, tied to the floor, though leaving room for me to kind of move around.

"Are you ready, Bitch?" Deven says as he aims the water hose at me. "We are going to enjoy hurting you before we kill you."

#########################################################################

**SIX HOURS LATER:**

'_Please stop!_' My mind begs as water floods my face again from a fire hose. '_I don't want to die! Someone please save me!_'

Finally the water shuts off. I lean forward a little bit, not wanting to strain my shoulders, gasping for air. It is hard to get air into my lungs, not liking being almost drowned by the water. My body is shivering from the ice cold water.

"Do you regret living?" Deven asks, stepping up to my side. When I don't say anything, he punches my left temple. "Answer me Bitch!"

My heartbeats are sped up in fear. The heart is threatening to pop out of my chest, through the ribcage. Its pounding so loudly that I think everyone can hear it. My mouth is dry, no volume for screaming or begging for no pain.

I smile up at him, not going to say anything. Death and torture doesn't frighten me. They have hurt me a lot and I have survived. Nothing they can do will stop me from being glad that I survived. I got to meet superheroes and have fallen in love.

Blackness has been on the edges of my horizon for half of the torture. Every time They beat me, it gets heavier, surrounding me; though its not creepy. Each time I force it back, though it takes more and more of my strength each time.

My throat is raw from screaming myself hoarse. Its hard to breathe, chest hurting to move. Though there is a lot of pain in the side of my head and all over my body. Sometimes it feels like I'm going to sink into the blackness.

The only thing keeping me conscious is the thought of someone saving me. I am hoping that they are coming. My mind is focused on staying conscious until they get here, though its hard with all the pain. I'm positive that if I fall asleep, I will never wake up.

"Its time for the grand finale." Rylie says as he walks toward me. "We are going to take everything of yours, so you won't have anything left."

'_What is he talking about?_' My mind questions as I look at him puzzled. '_What else can he take that They haven't already?_'

Someone pulls on the chain, forcing me into a standing position. I gasp out, having a really bad feeling. Rylie steps behind me, kicking my legs apart. My body tenses, preparing for whips or something. His hands yank off my pants.

"No!" I scream out, voice unable to get too loud due to throat trauma when I was a child, as my body twists and squirms, not wanting my virginity taken.

Instantly I know my life is going to drastically change. The crossroads coming up is going to decide which side of the road that the change will fall too; either good or bad. Though I know that if its bad, there will be lots of pain.

"This is going to hurt. You aren't going to enjoy it." Rylie whispers with a smirk, hands grabbing my hips with a bruising grip. "I am going to enjoy this."

Suddenly Rylie is gone. I gasp out, body shaking in fear. Tears slide down my cheeks, glad that my virginity wasn't taken. Barely I can hear gunfire and pounding footsteps. They are running, like the gates of Hell are after Them.

Hands gently touch my arms, standing behind me. I yelp, jerking away, turning to the side. An arm wraps around my chest as my wrist become free, sending me off balance. The person lifts me up, taking my feet from the floor, bridal-style.

"Shush, you're safe. I won't let any of them harm you again." A deep familiar sounding man says; the man who is holding me.

My eyes blink, looking at the person holding me. Its Steve, in his Captain America outfit. I smile at him, body relaxing in relief. My mind allows the blackness to wrap me in a blissful cocoon, sending me into a peaceful oblivion.


	11. Chapter 11: Safe and Christmas Plans

**Still don't own the Avenges. Would like to own movie Clint guys that can kick butt are awesome.**

#####################################################################################

The steady beeping wakes me up. I sigh, glad to be in a hospital, glad that the Avengers saved me. The last thing I can barely remember is Barnes beating up my old classmates with his face full of an uncontrollable rage.

Barnes is sitting next to me on the bed, running his fingers through my hair. I smile, cuddling closer to him. He will protect me from Them, my safety net in the scary world. I sigh, feeling safe, knowing nothing can harm me again.

Gently he lifts me up, into a sitting position. I smile at him, glad that he saved me and is here. He's the best second-father that a girl could ask for. My arms wrap around his waist, holding him snuggly as I give him a good hug.

"How are you feeling, Sweetheart?" He worriedly asks me, rubbing my hair, before adding. "Do you feel faint, dizzy, sick?"

My mouth opens to say 'No, I feel fine.' but nothing comes out of my mouth. My right hand quickly searches my neck for anything that could cause me to lose my voice. Not finding anything, I lower my hand, leaning against Barnes again.

A couple of times my voice has disappeared, though I will scream out at night when I have nightmares. Usually my voice comes back a few hours to days after something has scared me so much that my voice disappears.

"Hi, how is it going?" Coulson asks, walking into the room with Bruce Banner behind him. "Banner is going to check your vitals."

Slowly I sit up, smiling at Banner. I know that none of the Avengers will let anyone harm me. They are just as protective as Barnes but won't go berserker rage on people. I don't know which one I prefer, liking both the anger and the calmer.

#####################################################################################

After Banner examines me, he heads to the far end of the room. Quietly, he tells Coulson something. I can't hear it but I know that Barnes can as he and Coulson both tense in anger at the same time. My eyes look up at Barnes who is glaring, dangerously.

Banner walks from the room, probably going to tell everyone else what he found out. Horrible images of what could happen flash through my mind. It doesn't take very long, only five images, before my mind just shuts off.

#####################################################################################

This time I wake up in the middle of the night. Moonlight is shinning through the windows, onto the floor. Coulson and Barnes are curled up on a big couch in the corner, both asleep. Barnes is spooning Coulson, who is relaxed and smiling.

Ginning at the scene, glad that they both found love, I sit up. Its still a little difficult to move, but I can. Swinging my legs to the side of the bed, I take a deep breath. Using the guardrails at the head of the bed, I stand up, on shaky legs.

Slowly, taking one slow step at a time, I walk over to the window. My body steps into the moonlight, liking the light. It feels magical, like something amazing is going to happen. Unsure what, I take another step to the window.

"How are you feeling?" Barnes asks from behind, startling me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Do you need anything?"

"Hey, you looked peaceful cuddling with Phil." I tease, tuning to Barnes and smiling. Before a thought clicks. "Yeah, I can talk again." I cheer.

Barnes smiles, stepping closer to me, probably realizing that I'm not scared of him like before I found out he's my dad. My eyes look back out the window, liking the moonlight. It shines, making everything appear more mysterious.

"Fury decided that we should spend the week up to Christmas with Thor in Asgard." Barnes says, after looking out the window too.

"Cool. Do we get to see the Rainbow Bridge?" I ask, excited because that's one of the things that I have always wanted to see.

"Yes. We will be leaving in two days." Coulson says, sitting up on the couch, before adding in a teasing tone. "I can't sleep with so much talking."

"Sure. You just want some hanky-panky and thought I would still be asleep." I tease, smiling at him and watching red creep up his neck.

Suddenly what Coulson says adds up in my head. If we are leaving in a few days for the week leading up to Christmas, than its December. My first Christmas with my new father and our friends. What if they don't like my traditions.

"Its almost Christmas." I ask, looking down, sad that I haven't gotten anyone anything. "It feels like yesterday it was May."

"Pepper says that she will take you shopping for Christmas gifts tomorrow, if you are up for it. Or you can tell her what to get and she will have JARVIS get it." Coulson tells me.

"Great." I happily say, before realizing that I don't know what anyone likes. "Yeah, but what do I get people? What do they like? What do you like?"

"Everything will be fine." Barnes soothes me, calming me down. "You don't have to get us anything. We are just happy that you are here with us."

Happily, I lunge at Barnes, wrapping him in a tight hug. His arms wrap around me, making me feel safe. Letting him go, I lunge at Coulson, hugging him too. Also his arms wrap around me. Not letting me go, he walks over to the bed.

I pout, letting him go as he sets me on the bed. Folding my arms, I look up at him, trying to act all pathetic. It works a little because his lips quirk up in a half smile. Unable to keep the pout, I silently giggle, before moving back, until my back is against the headboard.

"Maybe we can go see Pepper tomorrow." I tell them, smiling happily as I think of what to get everyone. "Maybe she can help me pick things out."

I fall asleep with images of what I'm going to get everyone. Strangely, I can't see the gifts, every time I am holding a gift, its always a black spot. Usually only my memories of Them are what is black when I have flashbacks.


	12. Chapter 12: 'Good Luck' Charm

The next morning, Barnes is taking me down to one of the main floors. I am trying to walk for longer distances and decided to walk down the last two flights, though slowly. We are on the cell floor, where Loki's cell supposedly is.

Walking along the hallway, I notice a group of agents coming towards us. They seem to have someone in the middle, probably another prisoner. Barnes and I step to the side, allowing the agents to pass us, with Barnes in front of me.

Everything goes well until the agents are level with us. I notice that Coulson is on the other side of the middle man, holding him. The man in the middle, suddenly pauses, sniffing the air. Coulson gasps as the middle man turns to me.

Suddenly all hell breaks loose. The middle man attacks Coulson, making Barnes lunge at them. He quickly defeats the other agents, using a lot of power. I cringe against the wall, not wanting the man to hurt me, knowing I can't fight back yet.

In a flash, the middle man grabs me. Even though I struggle to get free, he forces me down the hallway. When I stumble, he picks me up, holding me bridal-style. My fists beat his shoulder, kicking my legs. To no avail, he doesn't let me go.

He stops as the Avengers appear at the other end of the hallway. Thor looks at us, shocked. Setting me down on my feet, the man forces me backwards, turning. Barnes and Coulson are racing towards us, murder clearly on their faces.

Quickly the man presses his lips against mine. It sends a spark through me as my legs weaken. His left arm wraps around my waist, keeping me up and pinning me against him. Then everything goes black, sending me into slumber land again.

#####################################################################################

As Agent Ward, who is Hydra, and Audrey kiss, a golden mist wraps around them. The glow becomes every color of the rainbow. A pulse of energy leaves them with a sonic boom. It knocks everyone to the ground as it breaks all the windows in the building.

The pulse takes everyone's strength, leaving them on the floor. Strangely the pulse goes all across the universe, telling everything in the stars that the strongest couple has been brought together and will unite all the different races.

When the light disappears, the couple crumples to the floor, unconscious. Barnes stands up, racing to them, clearly intent on murdering Ward. He isn't moving as fast, having some of his strength gone because of the pulse.

"No, don't touch them." Thor orders as Barnes reaches the couple. As Barnes stares at him in shock, Thor adds. "If you kill him, you kill her."

Everyone turns to him, shocked. Barnes glares, itching to kill Ward but isn't going to. He kneels down beside Audrey, fingers gently touching her neck, checking her heartbeat. She is just sleeping, slow and steady, peacefully.

"I have never seen a soul bond as big and colorful as that. Usually the soul bonds are just one color, never golden." Thor pauses.

Suddenly some men enter, heading straight to Thor. Thor bows, before whispering to them in a different language that nobody knows. The lead man, a man with a golden cape and a gold eye-patch, walks toward the unconscious couple.

"The soul bond has reached every planet. They are sending envoys, to be protectors or friends." The man announces.

"Really, it went that far." Thor exclaims, turning his gaze to the unconscious couple. "Wow! Not even Merlin could do that."

"They have to touch for forty-eight hours, until the bond has stabilized. After that, they have to spend all night touching." The old man explains.

"He is evil, going to kill us all. I will not allow him to harm her." Barnes bites out in anger, clearly wanting to attack.

Quickly he picks up Audrey, holding her close to his chest. She twists and squirms, moaning in pain. In a flash, the eye-patch man grabs Audrey. He gently lays her down by Ward, pressing their arms together, his left, her right.

"You cannot stop their bond. If you break it up, they will both die. Their souls are linked together now." The man tells Barnes.

Ward and Audrey begin relaxing. Audrey goes back into he deep sleep, slow, steady, and peacefully. Ward is relaxed, head turning to Audrey, relaxing more. His face calms, a slight smile hovering at his lips, trusting Audrey completely.

"I'm sorry but you don't have a choice. They were destined to be together long before she was born." The man adds.

"Together, they are a 'good luck' charm. If they are cared for, they will be good luck. If they are hurt, then they give the person bad luck." Thor says.

"She is staying with us." Barnes barks out, in a 'do or die' type of tone, going to keep his only child safe from everyone else.

"Every race out there will protect them with their lives. They will be more protected than anyone else in this world." Thor exclaims.


End file.
